Kingdom Hearts: Road to Destiny
Kingdom Hearts: Road to Destiny is a Wii U exclusive game with a set release date of 2017. Story Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck embark on yet another adventure. This time, Ansem has returned to shroud all of the worlds into darkness. Sora, Goofy, and Donald have to stop Ansem altogether, and restore Kingdom Hearts, while making sure every world returns to normal. At the same exact time, however, Riku has once again been controlled by the Darkness. Ansem has possessed Riku for the second time. On the other hand, it's up to Kairi to free all of the Princesses of Heart (except for Alice, who has since been replaced with Rapunzel), to restore Kingdom Hearts to its previous state of light, from the darkness that is overruling the World Terminus. Worlds * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden * Tangled Towers (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Arendelle (Frozen) * Olympus Coliseum (Hercules) * Disney Castle * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Pride Lands (The Lion King) * Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Tomorrowland (Tomorrowland) * Incan Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) * Pizza Planet/Al's Toy Barn/Sunnyside Daycare (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3) * Bug Land (A Bug's Life) * Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) * Deep Blue Sea (Finding Nemo) * Nomasian Island (The Incredibles) * Emotion Headquarters (Inside Out) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) * Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) * Never Land (Peter Pan) * The Land of Dragons (Mulan) * La Cite des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Duckberg (DuckTales) * Jungle Book (The Jungle Book) * Deep Space (Lilo and Stitch) * Bald Mountain (Fantasia) * Space Paranoids (Tron) * 100 Acre Woods (Winnie the Pooh) * Shibuya (The World Ends With You) * Keyblade Graveyard Party Members * Goofy (Every World) * Donald Duck (Every World) * Rapunzel (Tangled Towers) * Hiro (San Fransokyo) * Anna (Arendelle) * Hercules (Olympus Coliseum) * Aladdin (Agrabah) * Jack Skellington (Halloween Town) * Simba (Pride Lands) * Ariel (Atlantica) * Luke Skywalker (Death Star) * Casey Newton (Tomorrowland) * Kuzco (Incan Empire) * Woody (Pizza Planet) * Buzz Lightyear (The Toy Box) * Woody (Sunnyside Daycare) * Flik (Bug Land) * Sully (Monstropolis) * Marlin and Dory (Deep Blue Sea) * Mr. Incredible (Nomasian Island) * Joy (Emotion Headquarters) * Jack Sparrow (Port Royal) * The Beast (Beast's Castle) * Peter Pan (Never Land) * Mulan (The Land of Dragons) * Quasimodo (La Cite des Cloches) * Scrooge McDuck (Duckberg) * Baloo (Jungle Book) * Stitch (Deep Space) * Yen Sid (Bald Mountain) * Tron (Space Paranoids) * Neku (Shibuya) Bosses Twilight Town # Hayner # Seifer # Setzer # Twilight Thorn Radiant Garden # Heartless Army (x50) # Pete # Possessed Riku # Cloud Strife # Septhiroth Tangled Towers # Pete # Hair Dweller # Mother Gothel San Fransokyo # Vanitas # Big Villian # Callaghan Arendelle # Elsa # Marshmallow # Dark Ice # Pete # Possessed Riku # Vanitas # Hans Olympus Coliseum # Hercules # Cerberus # Hydra # Pete # Olympic Challenger # Vanitas # Hades # Rock Titan # Ice Titan Disney Castle # Pete # Maleficent Agrabah # The Peddler # Mind Boggler # Cave of Wonders Head # Iago # Jafar # Jafar and Iago # Jafar the Genie and Iago Halloween Town # Vanitas # Flame Ghost and Blizzard Ghost # Pete # Maleficent # Lock, Shock, and Barrel # Possessed Riku # Oogie Boogie # Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel # Oogie Boogie # Maleficent Pride Lands # Hyenas # Scar # Pete # Hyenas # Scar Atlantica # Ursula # Whirling Swordfish # Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam # Flotsam and Jetsam # Ursula Death Star # Darth Vader # AT-AT Tanks (x5) # Darth Vader # Pete # Vanitas # Possessed Riku # Boba Fett # Jabba the Hutt # Stormtrooper and Scouttrooper Army (x300) # Pete # Maleficent # Darth Vader # The Emperor Tomorrowland # Vanitas # Possessed Riku # Time Keeper # Maleficent # David Nix Incan Empire # Pete # Kronk and Yzma # Maleficent # Maleficent and Pete # Pete # Yzma Pizza Planet # Buzz Lightyear # Toy Soldier # Pete # Sid Phillips Al's Toy Barn # Emperor Zurg # Pete # Possessed Riku # Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear # Batterybound Robot # Al # Emperor Zurg # Stinky Pete # Stinky Pete and Pete Sunnyside Daycare # Ken, Stretch, Twitch, and Sparks # Pete # Lotso Huggin' Bear # Death Bear # Dolly the Witch # Lotso Huggin' Bear # Pete # Lotso Huggin' Bear Bug Land # Hopper # Hopper # Praying Heartless # Hopper Monstropolis # Mr. Waternoose # Pete # Monstrous Berserker # Randall # Randall # Randall Deep Blue Sea # P. Sherman # Bruce # Angry Bruce # Poisonous Eel # Jellyfish # Pete Nomasian Island # Syndrome # Syndrome # Pete # Vanitas # Syndrome # Syndrome and Syndrome's Robotic Droid # Pete # Underminer Emotion Headquarters # Pete # Thought Trigger # Jangles the Clown Port Royal # Barbossa # Light Chameleon # Barbossa Beast's Castle # The Beast # Pete # Maleficent # Possessed Riku # Vantias # Gaston # Gaston Never Land # Captain Hook # Possessed Riku # Possessed Riku # Pete # Pete # Vanitas # Sea Spirit # Vanitas # Maleficent # Captain Hook # Possessed Riku # Captain Hook The Land of Dragons # Possessed Riku # Vanitas # Pete # Maleficent # Dragon Warrior # Shan-Yu La Cite des Cloches # Bell Dweller # Claude Frollo # Vanitas Duckberg # Pete # Beagle Boys # Beagle Boys # Beagle Boys # Beagle Boys # Beagle Boys # Beagle Boys # Magica de Spell Jungle Book # Banana King # Jungle Panther # King Louie # Kaa # King Louie # King Louie Deep Space # The Experiment # Experiment 221 # Gantu # Pete # Gantu Bald Mountain # Music Teller # Fortune Teller # Dream Teller # Chernabog # Chernabog Space Paranoids # Hostile Program # Sark # Sark and the MCP Shibuya # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Vanitas # Possessed Riku # Possessed Riku # Possessed Riku # Possessed Riku # Possessed Riku # Joshua # Joshua Keyblade Graveyard # Possessed Riku # Maleficent Dragon # Possessed Riku # Ansem # Ansem # Ansem # Ansem # Ansem # Ansem # Lingering Will # Xehanort # Master Xehanort Summon List # Olaf (Seal Arendelle) # Baymax (Seal San Fransokyo) # Genie (Seal Agrabah) # Yoda (Seal Death Star) # Slinky Dog (Seal Pizza Planet, Al's Toy Barn, and Sunnyside Daycare) # Dash (Seal Nomasian Island) # Sadness (Seal Emotional Headquarters) # Tinkerbell (Seal Never Land) # Shiki (Seal Shibuya) # Mickey Mouse (Clear the main story) Magic Spells Fire- Given to you by Rapunzel when she enters the Party Blizzard- Defeat Elsa in Arendelle Thunder- Seal Olympus Coliseum Cure- Seal Disney Castle Lifesteal- Defeat Kaa in Jungle Book Psychic- Defeat Kaa in Jungle Book =